The modulatory sites on the GABAA receptor complex, such as for example the benzodiazepine receptor, are the target for anxiolytic drugs, such as the classical anxiolytic benzodiazepines. Multiple isoforms of the GABAA receptor exist; each receptor is a pentameric complex comprising subunits drawn from α1-6, β1-3, γ1-3, δ, ε, and θ subunit isoforms.
EP 616807 describes benzimidazole compounds for use as benzodiazepine receptor ligands. Furthermore, the five compounds 7-(3-Aminophenyl)-1-phenyl-5-trifluoromethylbenzimidazole, 7-(3-Pyridyl)-1-phenyl-5-trifluoromethylbenzimidazole, 1,7-Diphenyl-5-trifluoromethylbenzimidazole, 7-benzoylamino-1-phenyl-5-trifluoro-methylbenzimidazole, and 7-amino-1-phenyl-5-trifluoromethylbenzimidazole are disclosed therein as intermediates. No pharmaceutical use of these compounds are disclosed.
WO 96/33194, WO 96/33191 and WO 96/33192 describe benzimidazole compounds having affinity for the GABA receptor complex.
WO 98/34923 describes phenylbenzimidazole derivatives as ligands for the GABA receptor complex.
WO 98/17651 and WO 00/78728 describe benzimidazole compounds for use as e.g. anaesthetics.
However, there is a continued strong need to find compounds with an optimised biochemical profile. Furthermore, there is a strong need to find effective compounds without unwanted side effects.